ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Croft
Croft is a main character from Essos. He is an old acquaintance of Asher Forrester and Beskha. Character Croft serves Daenerys Targaryen and leads a band of Sellswords which Beskha refers to as "Hellhounds." He initially appears aggressive, sadistic, and holds a grudge, even ominously saying that he isn't playing any games if Asher accuses him of doing so, but soon reveals he is joking and shares a laugh with Asher's group. However, when the conversation turns in a more serious direction he quickly becomes more stern. This follows for the rest of his appearances, where he becomes more pragmatic and wants nothing more than to please the Mother of Dragons and not get humiliated, especially due to Beskha's hunger for battle and Asher's unpredictability. Croft also hints that Asher may have something to do with his missing eye. Game Of Thrones The Sword in the Darkness In Mereen, Malcolm/Beskha tells Asher that they will find Croft while he speaks with whoever got burned by Drogon. Croft angrily insults and punches Asher when he walks in and pins him against the wall and says he has to pay him back by losing an eye, tongue or arm. If Asher does not answer or tells him to "fuck off", Croft threatens to castrate him. Croft reveals that he is just kidding and stating that he was pale as a snow bear's ass. Asher reveals that he saw one of Daenerys Targaryen's dragons, he schedules a time to speak with her about Drogon. Sons of Winter Asher tells Daenerys he needs an army for his family and she offers Asher to join Croft and his men to liberate Meereen. She demands that Malcolm stays with her. Beskha shows her anger about going back to Mereen. Croft warns Asher to not 'fuck this up' and leaves to announce two more have been added to the mission. Later on, Beskha and Croft are having a dispute when Beskha is getting drunk. Beskha punches him in the stomach and Croft tells Asher to deal with her. A while after, Asher says goodbye to Malcolm and heads to the others to get ready to do the mission. Croft, Beskha and Asher take the east. The three of them walk through the alleyways of Mereen, remaining quiet and stealthy. Beskha sees a slave being beaten by two men. Once they run off, Beskha goes over to the slave and asks what they did to him. The slave says that the Mother of Dragons will come to liberate them. Beskha runs off and throws Dezhor zo Raza, her former master outside once she spots him and points a sword at him. Croft tells her that she needs to keep him alive and be given a fair trial at the judgement of the Khaleesi. Asher can choose to kill Dezhor himself, stop Beskha from doing so or let Beskha kill her master out of revenge. Soon after, Croft, Asher and Beskha plan out how to take out the guards. Beskha and Asher take the two in the front, they move forward and Asher can choose to use the crossbow or approach the guards and let Croft use the crossbow. They proceed and Asher and Beskha climb over a few rocks while Croft stands guard. Asher and Beskha then split up and go around the house to take out a few guards. Asher then can stick to Croft's plan or rush the few guards guarding the Harpy. Either way, the guards get alerted and try to light the torch. Asher must use his axe to stop the fuse but he must reclaim it once a guard climbs ontop of the Harpy to complete the lighting of the beacon. Asher breaks the right side of the Harpy off, with the guard falling off. The three rejoice as the job has finished. A Nest of Vipers Croft is seen in this episode listening to Daenerys speak to Asher and Beskha about the mission. Daenerys will either praise Asher or criticize him if he followed Croft's orders, and will especially ask of what happened to Dezhor zo Raza. Killed Victims * Numerous targets * Numerous Meereen Guards Appearances Trivia * Asher and Beskha are responsible for the loss of Croft's eye. They also stole from him at some point. * Beskha names Croft's sellswords as "Hellhounds" but on other occasions he is said to be part of the Second Sons. It is unknown whether the Hellhounds and Second Sons are synonymous or the Hellhounds are a sub division of the Second Sons. References Category:Sellswords Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Characters